


Honeymoon

by HanaHimus



Series: Velvet Apartment Adventures [5]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: But Fuuka loves her anyway, F/F, Honeymoon, Mitsuru Fucks Up the fic, Secret Relationship, Technically part of a series but can be read alone, Vacation, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: After deciding against a honeymoon due to previous statements she made, Mitsuru is given the chance to pamper her new wife.Too bad fate seems to have different plans for the first day of the trip.





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> One more oneshot bc I want to see if I can get two more feedback forms on the main story!
> 
> Once again, however, you don't have to read that one to read this if you just want some MitsuFuu fluff haha ;3;

When Mitsuru walked into the apartment building, she couldn’t help but feel a bit off when she noticed Margaret staring at her. She had a neutral expression on her face, which almost made it worse. The only way to deal with this, she knew, was to approach her. No matter how much she didn’t want to.

“Hello, Margaret.” She moved to the desk, moving some hair behind her ear. “Has anything interesting happened lately.”

“Indeed, allow me to congratulate you on the wedding.” Margaret gave her a small smile and Mitsuru paused.

How did she know about that? Mitsuru and Fuuka had made sure to keep it as small as possible, only people like Yukari and Shinjiro were told. Had someone let it slip to Margaret? If so, who’d let it slip?

“Why the surprised look?” Margaret rose an eyebrow. “Things like that don’t easily pass by my family, you know?”

“...I should know that, shouldn’t I?” She sighed, shaking her head. “Thank you, though.”

“Oh, no need to thank me yet.” Margaret chuckled as she held out two tickets. Where had she gotten those? “You haven’t yet gone on a honeymoon, hm?”

“You know too much sometimes, but no, we haven’t. Not many know we’re married, so we decided against it.”

“What if you could go to a resort where chances of you being known is slim to none?” Margaret held out the tickets again. “Of course, you’d have to be willing to go tomorrow…”

Mitsuru frowned as she took the tickets, looking them over. “Are you telling me you arranged us a flight?”

“A flight, a reservation at a hotel, and a nice dinner each night.” She laughed a bit. “An entire week of relaxation and bonding for some newlyweds.”

“A week…” Mitsuru did feel bad about how much she hid her relationship with Fuuka…

Not that she’d ever had much luck with relationships. She’d dated Yukari for all of high school and two years of college, only to break it off for her marriage. That hadn’t even lasted a year before annulment, and her last year of college led her and Fuuka to getting together… She’d told the media she had no interest in relationships, though, and with her current issues she couldn’t risk going public with anyone.

“Alright, I’ll talk to Fuuka. If we can’t maybe I’ll send your little brother and Aragaki in our stead.” She watched as Margaret’s face fell. As she expected, of course. No need to not catch her off guard as well.

“If that’s what you wish…”

“Thank you.” Mitsuru bowed her head a bit and turned to walk away. She had to wonder if Fuuka would want to go…

\--

 

“A week long honeymoon?!” Fuuka’s eyes were still wide. “Are you sure that’s alright? You have so much work…”

“If you want to go, I’m fine with it.” She smiled at her. “I just know you’re nervous since you forgot your laptop, only for Yukari to show up with it…”

Fuuka sighed a bit, nodding. “That was scary, but a week long honeymoon…”

“Do you think you want to go?” Mitsuru rose an eyebrow, a small smile on her face. “We’d have to pack tonight, but I think it’s doable.”

“I think I’d like that, yes.” She giggled a bit, her hands going to her now red cheeks. “Oh, I can’t help but be a bit nervous. It’s a beach resort, right?”

“Yes, why are you nervous?” She rose an eyebrow.

“I’m not the best at going out often, to this day. You know that.” Fuuka frowned a bit.

“O-oh, my apologies, I don’t know how I forgot…” She blushed a bit. The last time they’d gone to the beach she’d been more focused on not making it awkward. Which, as things usually did, went horribly wrong.

“It’s fine, really.” Fuuka moved next to her and kissed her cheek. Let’s just try and enjoy this week. I hope my swimsuit still fits…”

Mitsuru blinked a few times. “If it doesn’t I’ll buy you a new one.”

“Oh, thank you!”

“We are married, aren’t we? My money is your money…” Mitsuru coughed awkwardly, looking to the side.

“Mitsuru…” She giggled a bit. “I guess that means I’m rich now, how strange. I never thought I’d be a rich woman.”

“O-oh, I suppose you are. I don’t know how I didn’t think about it like that…”

Fuuka giggled a bit, looking away. “Mitsuru, you’re being as awkward as when you asked me out for the first time.”

Mitsuru went red at that. “Am I? You seem much calmer about this than I am.”

“I have butterflies in my stomach, sure, but I’ve had those since I met you in high school. I’ve just gotten more used to it.” She was blushing now, looking away. “Now that I admit that I’m a lot more nervous…”

“It looks like we’re in the same boat.” She leaned over and kissed Fuuka’s cheek. “For now, let’s try to pack and focus on the fun we’ll have.”

Fuuka giggled and nodded. “Yes, here’s to a great honeymoon.”

Mitsuru smiled and nodded a bit. “This is going to be great.”

_ I hope… _

\--

As they walked into the resort, Mitsuru couldn’t help but smile a bit, even if her heart was beating out of her chest. This had never happened with her three-month husband, or even Yukari. Why was she so nervous? She wasn’t sure, but she needed to try and calm herself.

She moved to wrap an arm around Fuuka’s shoulders. She started to feel more confident as she did so and Fuuka leaned into her. That was right, this was her wife and nothing was going to change that. This was their honeymoon and she was going to make sure Fuuka got to enjoy it.

“Kirijo-san?” As soon as Mitsuru heard the voice of Kunikazu Okurmura hit her ears, she moved a few steps away from Fuuka.

“Okumura-san, long time no see.” She nodded at him.

“Didn’t we just meet the other day?” He rose an eyebrow.

“Oh, uh, yes. My apologies, I’m still tired from the flight.” She moved some hair behind her ear and did her best to ignore the obviously upset look on Fuuka’s face.

“Understandable…” Kunikazu looked the two over. “You brought your secretary with you? Here on business, then?”

“Yes, that I am.” She nodded and crossed her arms, looking to the side. “I see your daughter is here?”

“Ah, yes. I felt Haru needed to get away from the negative influences surrounding her at home, so I brought her along for my own business trip.” He fixed the glasses on his face and cleared his throat. He was trying to say Mitsuru was one such influence, wasn’t he?

“I see, well I hope she’s able to clear her mind here.” She smiled a bit and tipped her head towards him. “If you’ll excuse me, though. Yamagishi and I need to check in.”

“Of course, perhaps we’ll see each other some other time.” And he walked off, Haru following after him.

“Oh thank god…” She sighed and turned to look at Fuuka, only to pause when she saw her frown. “Are you alright…?”

“Fine, just a bit upset. I forgot about the fact no one knew we were together until now…” She looked away. “I should’ve remembered, though.”

“Fuuka.” She frowned and grabbed her hand, leading her to the front desk. “That won’t happen again, I promise.”

Fuuka’s eyes lit up a bit with hope. “You mean it?”

Mitsuru smiled and nodded. “Of course. For now, let’s try to make it to our room and destress a bit, hm?”

Fuuka giggled a bit and nodded herself. “That sounds amazing.”

Mitsuru smiled. This was going to go alright, no matter what it took. She was going to give Fuuka the best honeymoon ever.

\--

She felt taking Fuuka to the beach at sunset was a great idea. She couldn’t expect anyone she knew to be out at this time, most would be busy or sleeping if they were here on business like Kunikazu. It would just be some nice alone time outside the resort room for the two of them.

“The view is amazing…” Fuuka sighed out happily, leaning against Mitsuru’s shoulder. “I’ll have to thank Margaret-san when we get back…”

Mitsuru smiled and laughed a bit. “Maybe we should buy her a souvenir as thanks.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea! Oh, but I already have a list of people who need something.” Fuuka blinked. “The list might be a bit long if I add her.”

Mitsuru rose an eyebrow. “Who’s all on this list?”

“Yukari-chan, Junpei-kun, Aigis-chan and by extension Metis…” Fuuka paused for a moment. “Akihiko-san, Shinjiro-san, Ken-kun, Koro-chan, Elizabeth, Theodore, and I want to pick up some gifts for the people who recently moved in. As a welcome.”

Mitsuru chuckled. “We have enough that we can add Margaret to the list. We should add her other siblings too, though.”

“Oh right! Most of the girls are young, they might be upset if they don’t get anything.” Fuuka nodded. “So many people to find gifts for.”

“I can handle Akihiko and Aragaki if you’d like.” She smiled at Fuuka.

“Oh, yes please!”

Mitsuru nodded a bit and leaned closer, ready to steal just a peck on the lips when she heard footsteps. Well, that alone wouldn’t be enough to stop her, but when she noticed it was Haru, she pulled away quickly, causing Fuuka to fall flat on her face into the sand.

“Fu--Yamagishi!”

“Oh!” Haru blinked a few times. “Am I interrupting something?”

Mitsuru helped Fuuka sit again and shook her head. “No, Yamagishi and I just decided to discuss some matters on the beach. Might as well have a little fun while working.”

Haru tilted her head to the side. “Is that so?”

Fuuka sighed, but nodded. “Yes, that is so.”

“I-I see...Still, my apologies. I was able to sneak away and wanted to get some fresh air…” Haru bit her lip and looked away.

Fuuka gave her a small smile as she stood. “You don’t need to say sorry. Just don’t worry your father by staying out too late, alright?”

Haru blinked a few times before smiling and nodding. “Yes, thank you!”

Fuuka laughed a bit before turning to smile at Mitsuru. “I hope you don’t mind, Mitsuru-san, but I’m going to go back to my hotel room.”

Mitsuru, too shocked to argue, nodded. “I’ll speak to you later, then.”

“Yes, of course.” Fuuka turned and walked away.

“Um, I might be imagining things, but I think she was a bit upset…” Haru looked at Mitsuru with a frown. “I think you should follow her.”

Mitsuru nodded and stood up. “I think so too, thank you.”

As she ran off she swore she heard Haru mumble something along the lines of “what’s going on between them?” She chose to ignore it.

\--

Mitsuru was shocked at how fast Fuuka could be. By the time she caught up, they were back in their room and Fuuka was burrowed under the covers. She knew her wife was trying to just act as if she was tired and not upset, but Mitsuru knew. She knew she was upset about this and hiding it for Mitsuru’s sake.

“Fuuka…” She removed her shoes and slid in next to her, wrapping her arms around her waist. “Please don’t be angry. I promise the rest of the trip will be a celebration. We still have a dinner tonight…”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’m hungry tonight.” Fuuka was obviously doing her best to sound like she wasn’t upset.

“Are you sure? Dinner isn’t for another hour...and I want to make it up to you.” Since she had made her faceplant into the sand just a bit earlier.

Fuuka seemed to calm a bit, her breathing more calm than before. “I guess I could go to dinner, I might not eat much, though.”

Mitsuru kissed the back of her head. “Thank you. I promise nothing will upset the rest of this night.”

Fuuka relaxed into Mitsuru at that point. “I look forward to it, then.”

“As do I, but we have some time, so let’s just relax for now.” She kissed the back of her head again.

“On one condition?”

“Yes, of course.” She smiled a bit.

“Stop getting lipstick in my hair, please…?”

\--

When Mitsuru and Fuuka walked up to the restaurant, Mitsuru panicked. There was Kunikazu and Haru. It looked like they were eating here too? Oh dammit, of course that was going to be the case… Why was everything going wrong?

She glanced at Fuuka and noticed she was frowning. She was going to upset her again, wasn’t she? If she wasn’t careful about how she handled this she’d be sleeping on the couch. Not that Fuuka would tell her to, Mitsuru would just banish herself there.

“It’s alright…” Fuuka whispered a bit, a frown on her face. “I understand…”

She could tell Fuuka was upset about this. She needed to try and find a way to make this work. Maybe they would be seated far apart. Then she could make sure Fuuka was pampered like she was planning.

“Kirijo-san, so we meet again.” Dammit.

“That we do, Okumura-san.” She turned to give him a small smile. She only really only had one choice. “I--”

“Are you meeting someone for business as well?” Kunikazu rose an eyebrow. “How interesting that I’m not the only one.”

“Actually, no. I’m not.” She noticed Haru perk up a bit. Was she catching on to what was happening?

“Then why would you be here with your secretary?” He rose an eyebrow.

Mitsuru let out a breath and grabbed Fuuka by the hand. “I’ve been hiding it due to my previous statements, but Fuuka is my wife. We were recently married and this is our honeymoon.”

Kunikazu blinked a few times, looking between the two of them. “I feel hiding it is only going to cause a headache for others, but congratulations are in order for your union.”

Mitsuru was shocked, honestly. She was expecting him to use this against Mitsuru and her appeals about Haru’s arranged marriage.

“Um, Kirijo-san…” Haru peeked from around her father. “You were originally in an arranged marriage, correct?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “It was annulled shortly after the union, however.”

“I see…” Haru smiled a bit. “Leaving an arranged marriage only to later marry for love…”

That seemed to upset Kunikazu more than anything Mitsuru had said. “Come along now, Haru. That enough chatting.”

Haru frowned, but nodded. “Yes father, goodbye Kirijo-san.” She gave a small bow and followed her father.

“That was nerve wracking…” Mitsuru sighed, shaking her head. She’d never been that quite scared in the past, if she was being honest.

“Was it nice to get the truth out there, though?” She turned to look at Fuuka and saw the tears in her eyes.

“A-are you crying?”

Fuuka laughed a bit, wiping away her tears. “A bit, but it’s nothing bad. I’m just so happy you felt you could tell the truth…”

Mitsuru blushed a bit and cleared her throat. “Well, I wanted to make sure I made it up to you. I couldn’t think of a better way…”

“Yeah, now we can enjoy the rest of this, no issue.” Fuuka smiled and nodded.

“Let’s make it the best honeymoon ever.”

“Yeah…”


End file.
